Human or Pokemon?
by Invisable101
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Aura has been living in a giant glass dome all of her life. She has never meet another human or seen a single pokemon. So what happens when a mysterious pokemon named Humanoid helps her escape? Will she be able to adjust to the real world as she's hunted down by the people who imprisoned her?
1. How it all Started

**A/N: If anyone reading this has read my stroies before, then you've probably heard of my Pokemon fanfic Sorta Human, Portly Pokemon. This story is kinda the same, but slightly different. Ok it's very different. Anyway, this story still has Aura, but in a very different situation living a very different life on a totally different universe. Everything here is different. From the way I've written it to the Genre. And I honestly like this story a lot more.**

**Fell free to review about anything you want. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, leave a long list of mistakes that I've made and point out all of my writing flaw or tell me what I excell at with my writing. I know that I can improve and do better, but not everyone can see those little mistakes that they make. I'm putting this story out there so that my readers can judge it and decide weather or not they actually like it. **

**So read on!**

* * *

In the middle of some far away forest there lay nothing. Nothing lived, bred, or explored there except for the trees. In this strange place you would never see hide nor hair or any Pokemon or human. Not on the surface at least. If you went underground you would find a huge laboratory swarming with scientists working together to achieve one goal. To create a new breed of Pokemon.

A team of a hundred scientists lived down here. Every day they did nothing but study and manipulate the DNA of various Pokemon.

Now, they have began working on a project to see if one could cross breed a Pokemon, and so far, their research had supported that Pokemon can in fact breed with Pokemon of a different species in order to create an entirely new type of pokemon. So they decided to take their research a step further. They had gotten hold of a Pokemon egg and extracted DNA from every known Pokemon. One by one the DNA of one species was crossed with that of another. Slowly they made progress. Until finally there was one last set of genetics to add into the equation. And this last piece of the puzzle was being brought to the egg chamber by a young scientist named Alex.

Alex was walking down one of the many long narrow corridors that made up the maze that is the testing facility. Along the walls of thee wide hallways were tables, most of which were occupied by busy scientists who were picking at the DNA of various Pokemon.

He watched as many of his friends took apart and wrote notes on Skitty DNA when he failed to notice that he was starting to drift towards the other side of the hallway. He only became aware of this when he tripped over an unoccupied table. Him and the table fell, spilling their contents all over the floor.

Alex scrambled to find the valuable vial before the owner of the table showed up to give him a lecture on how him and his clumsiness can et everyone back a thousand years and that he could quickly be replaced by someone much more capable.

He eventually found two vials in a puddle of water next to a glass that was once occupied the table. He picked them both up to read the labels. =

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, "The ink is smeared so I can't read them."

In the end he decided to pocket both vials and make a run for the Egg Room. After all, it was just a little extra Pokemon DNA.

Alex ran through the giant metal doorway and into the Egg Room that housed the soon-to-be-fertilized egg, where a cheerful, kind looking man with a big brown moustache was waiting for him.

"Hey Newbie! How my favorite ex-apprentice doing?" He said cheerfully.

"I'm… fine," a breathless Alex replied, "How… are you… Boss?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't need to call me "Boss" anymore. Your apprenticeship's over. Call me Rob."

Alex nodded.

"Enough with the small talk," a young, feminine voice said from behind Rob, "My master needs that vial. Do you have it?"

"I brought them all the way from the extraction room," Alex said. Removing the vials from his pocket and handing the to the apprentice.

"Them?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"They gave me two. There was a miscount or something. We missed some random Pokemon on the list."

"Makes sense." She said before taking the vials and taking them to the head scientist.

"I noticed that the labels were smeared and your pants are torn," Rob said once the girl was out of earshot, "What happened?"

"I tripped and fell into a puddle of water," Alex replied.

"And they told you to bring _both_ of those vials?"

"Yes. They told me to bring both. Do you not believe me?"

Rob shrugged, "Of coarse I do. It's just that I've seen the progress reports and there was never any mention of any missing DNA."

"It was a last minute discovery."

"It just doesn't make sense. Look Alex! Their going to fertilize the egg."

Everyone in that room watched as the final strands of DNA were added and the egg was fertilized and finally placed in an incubator where it would be kept warm and observed until it hatched.

"Now, who's going to volunteer to watch over the egg?" The head scientist asked.

Alex was the first to volunteer, not because he wanted to sit in a room for hours and watch an egg, but because he felt worried for some weird reason. Rob was the next to volunteer.

"I can't let you sit in a room all day board out your mind," He explained to Alex.

Last was the apprentice girl.

"It looks like I'll be working with you two," She said, "My name's Serena."

"Nice to see you again Serena," Alex greeted, "Where's your master?"

"He told me to take this one on my own. He says that I'm ready to work on something without him."

"Congrats! That's a big step for you," Rob aid enthusiastically.

"Yeah… I guess it is… Lets hurry and go to the observational chamber."

At the observational chamber they each got an assigned post and were given a big list of things to look out for and how to deal with them, like egg temperature, scanners, heart monitor, and tons more.

They stayed their for many months. Watching as it grew and listening to its first heartbeats. Everyday there was something new happening inside of the egg, until…

"Hey! Alex! Wake up!"

Something hit Alex on the head, waking him, "What is it Serena?"

"The egg's hatching you dolt!" she screamed.

Alex shot up and looked through the large glass window in the front of the room. She was right. In the side of the egg was a large crack that started from the very top of the egg down to about the center.

Alex ran out of the room and joined the throng of scientists that were gathered to watch the birth of what would possibly be the most powerful pokemon ever.

Soon more cracks joined the first. Eventually shards of egg shell flaked off the sides until it completely shattered. A loud cry filled the room.

"That's where my experiment went," Alex heard a man behind him whisper.

The head scientist, a tall, angry man with graying hair, looked at the result in disgust, "Who's responsible for this?"

Nobody said anything.

"Who did this!?" He screamed pointing at the creature on the table.

"It was me," Alex said.

"Why am I not surprised?" The man said approaching him, "The clumsy boy who messes up at least five experiments a day. I should have your head for this!"

The man reached up to slap him, but the sound of sliding doors interrupted him.

Everyone turned to see a man is a pristine white lab coat enter the room. His glasses were perched nicely on his slightly wrinkled face. His green eyes were wise and his thinning hair was completely grey.

"Boss!" The head scientist said, "The experiment failed. This little urchin somehow messed the whole thing up."

"Calm down Mr. Gray. This experiment isn't a total failure," The boss said.

"Not a total failure!? Look at it!" Mr. Gray exclaimed.

"I know that it looks a little different from what was expected, but that doesn't mean that it failed. No. Just look at it as a new opportunity. This thing may hold unimaginable power and in time it will show us what that power is. Until then we must contain it. I will design and build a ecosystem for it to live in while we observe it. We can't let anyone know anything this creature or it could cause an uproar and disturb it."

"What will we hold it in? What if it escapes and hurts someone?"

"Then we will make absolutely sure that it doesn't."

In the end the entire operation was renamed "Humanoid" and Serena, Rob and Alex joined the new team of scientist who were going to observe the growth and behavior of this strange new Pokemon.


	2. Bound and Imprisoned

**_A/N_****: I learned an important lesson from this chapter. Scientists shouldn't write poetry. At least Serena shouldn't. and she really shouldn't mess with my poetry.**

**Now read on!**

* * *

_Sixteen years later:_

_"Down in a hidden lab_

_A girl was made_

_Normal as one could be_

_In our little world_

_And in the back_

_The scientists worked_

_Building a prison_

_That trap such kind souls_

_Once she learned to walk_

_We were there_

_To see her struggle by herself_

_And refused to lend a helping hand_

_As we watched her teach herself_

_We watched as she fell a thousand times_

_And if we tried to help_

_We would soon be punished_

_So she learned the steps on her own_

_And never received the help of a mother's hand"_

"That's an interesting tune Serena. What' it called?" Asked John, Serena's new apprentice.

"I heard this poem a long time ago called _Binding_ about how a girls parents took away her individuality. It kinda makes me think of Aura, so I wrote my own lyrics to better fit her situation. I call it _Imprisonment._" Serena explained.

"That monster is nothing like the little girl," Mr. Gray growled.

"True. But that's only because the girl isn't really real. Aura on the other hand is."

"Why did you have to name it?"

"Because s_he's _human."

"You know what she's made of. She I in no way shape or form a human."

"She has the shape of a human, she takes the form of a human. The only way she isn't anything like a normal human is the fact that she lives in a giant, electrified, glass dome!"

"There is something weird about her. Every morning she wakes up with her hair a different color even though there is nothing to dye it. And every day she wears different clothes even though there's nowhere where she could possibly get them from."

"We watch her everyday on thee stupid monitors. We have cameras everywhere. If there was anything weird about her we would have seen it by now."

"Everywhere outside of the dome, but not inside. She destroyed all of the inside cameras."

"So?"

"So, we can't see her when she's under the trees. There are a million blind spots."

"We still have her under 24 hour surveillance."

"I wonder what happened to those cameras," Alex said from his desk.

"I bet she ate them, just like an Aron eats cars." Mr. Gray said.

"Maybe," Alex said distractedly, "You know, its been exactly sixteen years since that egg hatched. That means it's her sixteenth birthday and she doesn't even know it."

"You mean it's been sixteen years since you screwed up the project you nitwit!" Mr. Gray screamed. Then something hard hit Mr. Gray in the back of the head.

"Don't call him a nitwit you Neanderthal." Serena said as she inspected her clipboard for any signs of damage.

"Why did the boss have to put you in charge. It's humiliating, being pushed around by my former apprentice."

The moment Mr. Gray said the word "apprentice" Alex started to sob uncontrollably at his desk. Serena went to comfort him.

"Are you ok? Is it Rob?" She asked him.

Alex nodded his head. Rob had died last week in a car wreck. Rob had been an old family friend and when Alex showed interest in becoming a scientist Rob took him under his wing.

Serena wrapped one arm around Alex and ran her fingers through his thick, black hair, then she hummed a tune just like the one her mother hummed to her when she was a little girl.

During all of this chaos, John was watching the video monitors. Aura was wondering around in the middle of the glass dome, just as she did everyday. Every now and then she would look up at the barred sky that she lived under all of her life before pacing around the trees again.

She has been doing that almost everyday. Pacing for hours and hours with out anyone to keep her company. And it's always in the same spot. Directly in the middle of the dome. She's explored every nook and cranny of this place, except for one. He's never seen the walls of the dome. Serena says that it's because of the electric fields. Mr. Gray says that it's because she's used her ghost pokemon powers to walk through the glass before the dome was electrified.

John looked out of the window at the dome in the distance and he thought about how Aura was trapped in that on little place set aside for her. It kinda reminded him of a poem he heard once.

_"Away in the old peasants' shop_

_There lay a girl_

_Free as one could be_

_In her little world_

_And in the back_

_Her parents worked_

_Making binds_

_That trap such free hearts_

_Every time she asked to leave_

_They were there_

_To tell her where to go_

_And where she shall not_

_As they weaved their rope_

_They told her the path that she must take_

_And if she strayed_

_Punishment would follow_

_So she learned not to explore_

_And thus her feet were bound"_

* * *

**A/N: The poem is a very small portion of a origional poem I wrote a few weeks ago.**


	3. Aura

**A/N: This is is possably the shortest chapter I've ever had to write, but it's also the most painful. You'll see why in a minute.**

**Now read on!**

* * *

Aura looked up at the sky with her deep black eyes for the hundredth time that day. It was blue and white with long, black lines that crisscrossed each other. Just behind these lines in the blue was a great big red spear that lit the entire world in its warm glow.

Aura sighed at this familiar sight and started to pace again.

That's all that she really did, pace. She could explore of coarse, but she already knew just about every nook and cranny of this world. She could climb, but that lost its luster many orbs ago.

There were so many things that she could do, but she had done all of them. She did them over and over again until they turned into dull nothings. Nothing was new. Nothing changed. It was always the same old thing day after day. Everything was so dull… Except for one little thing…

Aura looked up again, but not at the sky. She looked instead at the tall brown and green thing that she was circling. On the hard brown skin of the thing were strange carvings. The first one was two diagonal lines that leaned towards each other until the touched at the top. About half way down was a horizontal line that ran between them. Another one had two strait lines that were connected by a third. Then there were the lines that crossed each other. And so many more.

Very few tall brown things in the center of the world had these strange markings. On the edge of the world however, many of them were marked. Aura has seen them from afar, but she can't get too close to them. There is some magic around the edge of the world that stops her from getting too close.

When ever she tries to go to the edge the magic stops her. It makes here feel weird, her black hair stands up and if she gets too close, it makes her whole body tingle. It terrifies her and because of the magic she has never seen the edge of the world.

Aura looked up at the sky one last time and watched as the blue turned into red and the red orb started to slowly disappear over the edge. Eventually the big orb was gone and the lines disappeared into the now-black sky.

Now everything was dark except for the many small orbs that decorated the sky. In among these tiny orbs was one giant half orb. Every time it came out it looked different. Growing and shrinking with each passing. Every now and then it would become a whole orb and light up the sky and other times it would go away completely, making the darkness even darker that usual.

Aura stopped pacing and made her way into the woods. When the sky was blocked out by the green ovals that lived at the top of the brown skinned creatures she stopped. She then proceeded to slump her back against the rough brown skinned creature and slide down to a sitting position. There, she fell asleep.


	4. The Sightings

**A/N: Hello readers! I know I haven't been on for a while, but I had this situation with my friend and to make a long story short, I lost my temper and almost broke my hand on a pole and my wrist was swollen and bruised for several weeks.**

**I've also been avoiding this kid at school that asks every person they see out and I'm the new target. He has a really bad history and has gone after several of my friends. So I've been busy shaking him.**

**So now that's all out of the way**

**Read on!**

* * *

John stared at the screen of the computer monitor as the sun set to mark the end of yet another day.

As the last of the daylight flickered out, Aura vanished underneath the thick leaves of the forest.

"She's no longer visible on the monitors," he reported.

"She tends to do that," Mr. Grey said peering over his shoulder at the darkening screens, "During the day she wanders around in the open where we can observe her, but when night falls, she hides in the trees so we can't watch her use her powers."

"How can she know we're watching her if she's never seen or heard of us?" Serena asked sarcastically from her desk.

"She uses her powers. She uses her ghost-type powers and watches us. Or she used to until we put in those rods."

"I still don't understand why the boss approved of the rods. It's not like anyone ventures this far out into the woods."

"It was because of the sightings," Mr. Grey told her.

John was curious, "What sightings?"

Mr. Grey laughed and placed his thin hand on Johns shoulders.

"How could you have not heard of the sightings?" Mr. Grey asked him.

"Because he doesn't listen to silly rumors," Serena commented.

Mr. Grey ignored her and continued.

"About eleven years ago, many people in the nearby town had reported of a creature that looks human, but has the powers of Pokemon. It only ever came at night when the town was sleeping. But one night a little girl peering through her window saw something strange. A figure that looked to be human, but it's body seemed to pulse with a yellow glow. Of course nobody believed her, saying that it was nothing but dream or a trick of the light. But then a man told of a young girl with purple hair sitting on the railings of the sea's overlook. Worried that she might fall, he called out a warning and started to run towards her. She gave no response. Half-way there, he tried again. Without saying anything she turned to look at the man and, startled, he stopped dead in his tracks. In the lamplight he could see her skin was blue as the ocean, and her black eyes contained no whites. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead came a barrage of bubbles. When he could finally see again, she was gone. Over the next couple of years there were more and more reports. Each one of this strange Human-Pokemon. We even got a couple of visits, but none of us ever saw her."

"Then how do you know she was here?" John asked.

"It's because she was taking things," Mr. Grey said quietly, "One of the things was my old dictionary. It was brown with gold letterings on the cover and spine. Of course they don't believe me," he gestured towards Serena and Alex.

"That's because we aren't completely insane," Serena said her voice slowly rising with each word she spoke.

"Of course you're not. You're just completely ignorant, that's all," Mr. Grey said calmly, not even looking at her.

"IGNORANT!" Serena screamed, slamming her clipboard on the table.

Mr. Grey turned to Serena and began to slowly advance on her, "That's right, your nothing but an ignorant child who can't even look past her petty emotions long enough to see that this 'girl' you care so much for is actually a hideous monster!"

"So says the old nut who thinks we should keep a perfectly harmless girl in a cage all her life!"

Alex looked up at John from his desk. He was fearfully watching as Alex's comrades went at each other's throats.

John's gaze flickered to Alex, who motioned to the door with his head. A child had no need to bear witness to what was unfolding.

John nodded and pocketed a flashlight before heading for the door. The harsh words and terrible name calling became nothing but indistinguishable noise as the door slammed closed behind him. And he listened as the muffled screams of his superiors slowly diminished as he made his way towards the giant glass dome.

* * *

**A/N: These last couple of chapters have been kinda short. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon and it will be longer. If you want an idea of what it's going to be like, you can check out the very last chapter of my soon-to-be-deleted story _Sorta Human, Partly Pokémon._**

**So, leave a review on what you liked or didn't like about my story so far, or tell a story about a radioactive squirrel you found in your backyard. Then go and call a vet to help that poor squirrel.**


End file.
